piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WillTurner101/Take This Quiz
Just a little something I read somewhere. Thought you guys might enjoy reading and taking this quiz. So her you go! Answer the following yes if the statement's true and no if it's not. You've watch Pirates I more times than you can count on one hand. Yes…or…No You've seen Pirates II more than once. Yes…or…No You own Pirates I on DVD. Yes…or…No You call Orlando Bloom, Will Turner more often than you use his real name. Yes…or…No You call Johnny Depp, Captain Jack Sparrow more often than you call him Johnny. Yes…or…No You hate it when people forget the 'Captain' in Captain Jack Sparrow's name almost as much as Jack himself does. Yes…or…No You can quote everything (funny) Jack has ever said. Yes…or…No Even if you've never done the following before, answer yes if you would do it. While reading a book that has absolutely nothing to do with pirates, you see the word 'savvy' and laugh out loud because it reminds you of Jack. Yes…or…No You would order some crazy, fruity drink that you've never heard of before, just because it comes with a small, plastic sword. Yes…or…No You would try a hot sauce that you've never had before, just because it has the word 'Caribbean' in the title. Yes…or…No You're in love with rum, even without having ever tried it. Yes…or…No If you tried, you could probably quote all of Pirates I. Yes…or…No If you felt like it, you could probably quote all of Pirates II. Yes…or…No Do you own a souvenir... The gold medallion? Yes…or…No A Jolly Roger (skull and cross bones)? Yes…or…No Torn cloth around your wrist because it's piratey? Yes…or…No Jack's bandana? Yes…or…No Do you say 'aye' more than you say 'yes'? Yes…or…No You love saying "I'm disinclined to aqueous to your request" rather than just 'no'. Yes…or…No You know most of the word to A Pirate's Life for Me and it's one of your favorite songs. (If you have it on your Ipod/MP3, you can answer yes.) Yes…or…No Your friend –who may have never seen the movie (if they have, it's only been once and they're not obsessed.)- can tell someone tons about the movie, just from having listened to you talk about it. (It means you talk about it a lot.) Yes…or…No You love calling people eunuchs, then laughing your head off because they don't know what it means. Yes…or…No Now, count your up your yes's and no's and see how many you have of each. The code's below. ALL No's – GO AWAY: You're a REDCOAT. You aren't familiar with Pirates at all. Chances are, you've never seen the movie and probably don't want to. You don't give a hoot about Pirates of the Caribbean, and therefore don't belong here. Go away, now. –100 obsessed. 1-5 Yes's – NOWHERE NEAR: You're a PORT ROYAL CITZEN. You've seen the movie, once, maybe twice; and happen to think it's a very good movie. Maybe not on your favorites list, but you wouldn't mind watching it again. Nowhere near obsessed though. Nowhere near it. O obsessed. 6-10 Yes's – EVERY NOW AND AGAIN: You're a COMMONDORE. Perhaps Pirates is on your favorites list, and you enjoyed the movie a lot. You talked about the movie for awhile with your friends, laughing at the jokes and all that. But after while, you forgot about Pirates, only mentioning it every now and again.15obsessed. 11-15 Yes's – NEXT TO NOTHING: You're a SLACK-JAWED IDIOT when it comes to Pirates. You know very little about the movie, except for the obvious things explained to you. You haven't seen the movie enough to pick up on the tiny details. You thought it was a great movie, but don't really care about owning merchandise. Perhaps the jokes in the movie will always remain inside jokes with you and your friends, but other than that, Pirates means next to nothing to you. 25obsessed. 16-20 Yes's- BALANCING ACT: You're a SEADOG. You'll admit to watching the movie more times than the normal person, and you can even put together some little details not many notice about the movie. You'll admit to owning a notebook or poster or some other merchandise as well. Your life doesn't revolve around pirates, nor do you call yourself obsessed. It just happens to be your all-time favorite movie. Usually, you can balance Pirates into your life without it showing up in every little thing you do. GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN. 50 obsessed. 21-25 Yes's- NOT THE BEST: You're a CREW MEMBER. You're stuck on the obsessive side, though you wouldn't go as far as to call yourself obsessed. You own quite a bit of Pirates merchandise, more than the usual movie-lover. But there is much that you don't have, and you don't mind not being the best. 75 obsessed. 26-30 Yes's- HOPELESSLY HOOKED: You're a PIRATE LOVER. You've always been fascinated by Pirates. You have a lot to learn to make it to the top, but not many people can go back once they've reached this stage. You're obsessed, but you can hold your tongue; and aren't talking about it 24/7. But you're hopelessly hooked and your obsession is guaranteed to grow. 85 obsessed. 31-35 Yes's- PIRATE'S IN YOUR BLOOD: You're a PIRATE'S KID. There's no turning back for you. Maybe you haven't been hooked long enough to make it all the way to A PIRATE'S LIFE, but you can get there with ease. And there's no going back; the only way you can go is up. You know all there is to know about Pirates, save for maybe one or two things. And you own almost everything that has the name Pirates on it. Almost everything. Only a few details about the movie separate you from the top. But Pirate's in your blood, and you can make it to the top someday. 95 obsessed. ALL Yes's- A PIRATE'S LIFE: You're a SWASHBUCKELING PIRATE CAPTAIN. It's all about Pirates for you; pirates this, pirates that. You live it, you breathe it, you are it. And, you happen to enjoy it. You're proud that you know all you know about Pirates and are constantly talking about it. Within the first few minutes of meeting you, one would know just how much you love this movie. You make it your mission to own and know everything there is about Pirates. And you've succeeded. Be proud of your knowledge, and have a happy Pirate life. 100 obsessed. So how did you guys do? I have Pirate in my blood. I really don't know you made this quiz. So it is no way entitled unto me. Personally I think whoever created this did a good job. I hope you enjoyed this quiz as much as I did. Category:Blog posts